


glacier

by chroniko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Is that a thing, M/M, Masturbation, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniko/pseuds/chroniko
Summary: Hansol is so, so pretty.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	glacier

**Author's Note:**

> me at 3PM: hahaha did i write sketchy jisol at midnight when i was super out of it cuz of cold meds or did i just imagine it  
> me checking my gd*cs:

It isn’t that Joshua likes to watch–not that he dislikes it, it’s just not his favorite thing to do–it’s just that watching Hansol feels so rewarding. There’s warmth in the pit of his stomach and excitement creeping in his veins as he watches Hansol get off on their shared bed, his illuminated by the dim light of their bedside lamp. 

Hansol is so, so pretty. Whenever Joshua tells him this the younger man shakes his head and laughs bashfully, arguing that it’s the other way around, but Joshua means what he says. Especially right now: the tips of Hansol’s ears are pink, he’s flushed all the way down his chest, and the thin sheet of sweat covering his body makes him look like he’s glowing.

“So pretty,” Joshua purrs, and he hears Hansol hiccup. His eyes are screwed shut but his eyelashes are damp with tears, but Joshua knows he can still take it. If there’s something both of them possess it’s a wealth of patience, but Hansol is such a good listener.

When Hansol’s hand slows down Joshua lets out a soft, low hum, so his hand is immediately back to its quick pace.

“Josh,” he whines. “P-please.” 

Oh, he’s using his right hand. A lot of their peers say that the heart-shaped birthmark on Hansol’s hand is a sign of how much love he holds, so Joshua supposes there’s something nasty about him using the hand it’s on to jerk himself off. Not that it’s ever stopped him before. Not that it’s ever stopped Hansol from getting Joshua off before.

“Josh…”

“Okay, okay,” Joshua laughs. He sits down next to him on the bed, presses a kiss to his temple, and laughs when he twists one of Hansol’s nipples and the latter jolts. “So, so pretty.” 

Joshua’s patient, but when he sees Hansol like this, he can’t help but indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> haha wat le fuck xD


End file.
